Wakatoshi Ushijima
is a third year at Shiratorizawa Academy and captain and ace of the school's volleyball team. His goal is to win nationals and he's current number one ace in Miyagi prefecture. Appearance Ushijima appears rather intimidating, always frowning and with a very serious expression on his face. He is in good physical condition, so good that his teammates cannot keep up with him on jogs during practice. Personality Tactless and blunt, to the point where its off-putting to others. The strong, silent type but when he does talk, it's sure to piss off someone, even if it's unintentional. History Ushijima was a rival to Oikawa in middle school as well. Plot Apparently Ushijima's first appearance is in chapter 35, however it is more of just a mention rather than him actually appearing as Hinata looks through a volleyball catelog that mentions Ushijima as the number one ace in their prefecture. It was in chapter 70 when Ushijima made his first real appearance at the final day of the interhigh preliminaries when Shiratorizawa played against Aobajousai, although it was only briefly. But it continues on in the next chapter and shows Shiratorizawa becoming the victor. In chapter 76 when Hinata and Kageyama are with Yachi outside of her complex, Kageyama mentions Shiratorizawa and Hinata asks him about "Ushiwaka", only a voice from behind them interrupts them. The two turn around to find that it was Ushijima himself who answered them. Their meeting continues in the next chapter when Kageyama and Hinata talk with Ushijima briefly and he tells them he was running with his team, however they were too slow and he left them behind. Shortly after Hinata and Kageyama make up their mind that they were also going to go to Shiratorizawa to see the team and Ushiwaka agrees, that was "if you're able to keep up, that is.". While running, Ushijima notices that the two could keep up with him with no trouble, even when talking(and hitting each other). It was when they were standing at the gym doors when a stray ball came towards them, interrupting their conversation of how everyone on Aobajousai was weak other than Oikawa, and Ushijima jumped up to grab it with his hand but was cut off by Hinata who jumped higher and grabbed in before it could hit his hands. Abilities During his match against Aobajousai, his spike is shown to be quite powerful. Relationships Kageyama Tobio Ushijima is surprised that he can keep up with his pace while jogging. When Kageyama tells him that he couldn't get into Shiratorizawa, he responds bluntly, "The school has no need of a setter who can't devote himself to me, the ace." Oikawa Tooru Ushijima recognizes Oikawa's talent and skill, stating that he is an excellent player and should have attended Shiratorizawa because he draws out the maximum potential of whatever team he is on. Quotes Trivia * He is also known as "Ushiwaka-chan" by Oikawa and sometimes Hinata. * The first thing Hinata said when they met Ushijima was "JAPAN!". Category:Wing Spikers Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Male Characters Category:Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club